


Finding Truth In A Hope Of Doubt

by minikate



Series: Solace(中文) [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikate/pseuds/minikate
Summary: Steve的復仇者指揮權被拔除，並且禁止參與SHIELD所有事務。在重重摔到谷底之後，他開始慢慢找回自己。





	Finding Truth In A Hope Of Doubt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Finding Truth In A Hope Of Doubt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136510) by [BigSciencyBrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSciencyBrain/pseuds/BigSciencyBrain). 



> 用愛翻譯的翻譯w

  
　　寂靜如此沉重。  
  
　　這是Natasha看著牆上的監視螢幕時掠過腦海裡的感想。每個螢幕顯示的是不同角度的玻璃牢房內部，但它們都顯示著相同景像；Steve像嬰孩般蜷縮著身體躺在地上。她多希望Tony對Steve不會想被帶來的猜測是錯的；他在發現自己要被帶往何處時反抗得更是劇烈。結果是有十幾名探員必須住院，和充滿走廊的竊竊私語─  
  
　　 _美國隊長發瘋那天你在哪裡？_  
  
　　「他有開口說什麼嗎？」Fury看起來有點疲憊。或者說，他看裡來有點憂慮。  
  
　　Bruce清清喉嚨，仍然對坐在天空航母這張大圓桌旁感到不自在。「不是很多。」  
  
　　「鎮靜劑有效嗎？」  
  
　　「只能撐幾個小時，但那是我們手上最有效果的了。我想我可以在不傷到他的前提下加大劑量。如果…如果我們需要讓他冷靜更長時間的話。」Bruce低下頭盯著雙手，不悅的情緒溢於言表。「我今天早上幫他注射的時候，他問我他能不能…」  
  
　　「Banner博士？」  
  
　　「他想要葬在他母親旁邊。他以為我們決定要把他當成實驗用大鼠，抽乾他的血來複製血清。因為他覺得自己唯一的價值就是Erskine放進他身體裡的東西，如果不能當美國隊長，他對SHIELD來說就毫無用處了。」  
  
　　隨之而來的靜默更加沉重了一點。  
  
　　Tony終於從監視螢幕前轉身。「到底發生了什麼？這看起來是完完全全的心理崩潰。」  
  
　　Fury重重地坐到椅子上。「我已經讓一個隊伍去調查那間倉庫裡的所有東西。如果有能找到的線索，他們會找到的。」  
  
　　Tony拿出一個信封。「我照了一些他房間的照片，你們看看。」他倒轉信封，一疊照片滑出封口散落在桌上。  
  
　　Natasha抓住一張，她清楚記得那些畫作，但仍強迫自己看著手上的照片。這很困難，她對自己而不是其他人承認，看著Steve─他們所有人緊緊攀附的基石─在他們眼前摔成片片碎石。她試著不要去想他被綁著手腕吊起來，身上和腳下都是乾掉的血跡，但她知道自己永遠忘不了那個畫面。坐她身旁的Clint則是盯著遠方的角落，而不是看著Steve。就連Thor看起來也是不同尋常的嚴肅。  
  
　　手上的照片裡是紅骷髏，她猜想著Steve把這個老敵人畫在他床頭的理由。那張臉這樣盯著人，難怪他從來不想在自己房裡入睡。  
  
　　他們慢慢傳閱那些照片，每個人都努力研究並猜想Steve在那些畫作裡隱藏什麼訊息，安靜地沉浸在各種思緒裡。Natasha看著手上那張有關冬兵的照片，那是一切的開始嗎？  
  
　　「這些紋路。」Thor的手指滑過其中一張相片。那張相片裡是Shadowfax的畫像。「距離我上次看到霜巨人已經是很長一段時間了。」  
  
　　「那是他嗎？」Tony一如往常充滿好奇心地傾身看向那張相片。「看起來沒有很巨大。」  
  
　　Thor盯著相片，手指劃過那對羽翼，面色越發陰沉。「我不知道為什麼，但我知道這人的真正身份。」他抬起頭，臉上是和平時的友善完全相反的表情。  
  
　　Tony揮著雙手比劃， _快快告訴我們_ 。「然後？」  
  
　　Thor已經起身走離圓桌。「我將和美國隊長談話。」  
  
　　所有人都準備跟上，但Fury一聲大喝制止了他們。「坐回去！」他朝監視螢幕揮了下手。「也許Rogers只需要士兵和士兵間的對話。」他向Hill探員點點頭，然後她打開了牢房內的監聽系統。  


＊＊

  
　　Steve聽到腳步聲，馬上知道那是誰──那 _必須_ 是誰。他一直期待著這一刻出現，恐懼著這一刻出現。牢門打開時他已經站起來，Thor雙手緊緊握拳站在他面前。他看起來隨時想要揮出拳頭。  
  
　　「他們找到你的那天我才和他見面，」Thor開口，聲音是十足的冷硬。「我要求他幫忙找出那個折磨你的怪物。他那時的反應讓我十分疑惑，但我想我開始有點了解了。」  
  
　　Steve心裡一沉，往後退了一步。「我沒…我從沒說過我被折磨。」  
  
　　Thor緩緩地往前逼近一步。「也許我不認識他所有的情人，但我絕對知道其中一大部份。他從沒有因為想傷人而對他的情人動手。他會做出這樣的事情讓我擔憂，告訴我為什麼。」  
  
　　「Thor。」Steve的聲音破碎然後消逝。  
  
　　「我能想到的唯一原因就是他的情人渴求這樣的行為，就連這樣他也不是那麼容易被說服去做出這些事情。」  
  
　　Steve轉開眼。他不記得Loki不願意傷害他，但是思考Thor的話，也許他只是沒有注意。「我想要。這是你想聽到的嗎？我想要被這樣對待，我求他…求他…你不明白─」  
  
　　Thor厲聲打斷他，聲音在密閉的牢籠內震耳欲聾。「而代價呢？為了滿足你的欲求，他讓自己變成了怪物。」  
  
　　他的喉嚨發緊，截斷他想說出口的話。 _我才是那個怪物，不是Loki_ ，他沉默著回答。  
  
　　「你沒看到那天我告訴他SHIELD找到你時他的痛楚。我那天說的話…如果我知道真相，我決不會對他說出那些話。」  
  
　　如果Thor想殺了他，他絕對不會反抗。他只想要讓一切都結束。  
  
　　「我不是來這裡傷害你，Steven。」Thor走近幾步，雙手有點用力地抓住Steve肩膀。「我很慶幸母親沒有活著看到他因為你而變成了怪物，相信你也很慶幸你的母親沒有活著看到你變成了什麼。」  
  
　　Steve無法呼吸。  
  
　　「你有在乎過他嗎？」Thor問他。雖然語氣冷靜，但Steve覺得自己的肩膀要被Thor捏碎了。  
  
　　Steve想要他原諒，想要哀求他的原諒，但他知道Thor的回答會是什麼。  
  
　　「我曾以為你是個好人，Rogers隊長。」  
  
　　Thor轉身離開。Steve跪倒在地上掙扎著呼吸，抱著自己前後搖晃；他再也無法承受心裡的痛苦。Loki和Bucky和Peggy和其他所有人的臉在他心中清晰浮現，所有對他的表現失望的人。  
  
　　一直到SHIELD的戰術小組湧進牢房，Bruce把一根針插進他的手臂，Steve才發現自己正在尖叫。

＊＊

  
　　「剛剛那些話是怎麼回事？」Fury在Thor回返時質問。  
  
　　在他背後的監視螢幕裡，Steve正激烈地掙扎，丟開所有嘗試壓制他好讓Bruce注射鎮定劑的探員。聲音已經被關掉，但他們都能看出Steve正在尖叫。  
  
　　Thor緊握雙拳，從監視螢幕轉開視線。「恐怕我對你們沒有完全的誠實，吾友。希望你們能原諒我。」  
  
　　Natasha用眼角餘光觀察Clint。  
  
　　「我告訴你們Loki對這個世界不再是威脅。」Thor說著。「我讓你們相信他已經逝去。但其實他仍好好活著。我以為隨著時間過去，我能說服他加入團隊裡。我擔心如果SHIELD發現他還待在這個世界，會想辦法抓住他而讓我失去這樣的機會。雖然不知道緣由，但我確信你們稱為Shadowfax的人物和我弟弟其實是同一人。」他重新看向螢幕，Steve終於屈服於藥效之下。「雖然看到我弟弟能做出如此殘忍之事讓我感到痛苦。」  
  
　　Clint猛地站起來，轉身背對螢幕爆發。「我就知道！我就知道那是他！」說著踢飛一張椅子。  
  
　　Natasha仍坐在位置上。她試著把Steve─血淋淋且被綁著吊起來─和他其實是在知情同意下被這麼對待的認知結合起來。那麼把美國隊長禁閉起來並使用鎮定劑又更加合理了。Tony看起來十分震驚，雙手合握緊緊壓著嘴唇，視線牢牢釘在螢幕上。  
  
　　也許其他人從沒有游走在痛楚和歡愉之間，從沒有久到明瞭這兩者是如何容易混淆在一起。  
  
　　螢幕裡，Bruce正在確認Steve的脈搏。她直覺認為事情不是那麼單純。這狀況無關鞭子鎖鍊和愉悅。因為如果只是這樣，她不認為Steve會在Thor和他對質之後變得如此絕望。  
  
　　 _這是更糟糕的狀況_ ，她想著。  
  
　　Natasha注意到Fury的視線。她安靜地點頭同意他的計劃。「我來輪第一個班，在他醒來時旁邊最好有我們其中一個人。」  
  
　　「讓Banner在附近待命。」Fury表情嚴峻。「即刻生效，Steven Rogers不再有復仇者指揮權，無限期停止參與所有SHIELD任務。我會親自挑選監視小組的成員。」  
  
　　「監視？」Tony疑惑，但認知隨之到來，他頹坐在位置上。「我接Natasha後面的班。」  
  
　　Natasha走過長長的路途來到玻璃牢籠，一路上各種思緒在腦海裡盤旋。許多片段資訊現在看起來十分重要。在那晚Shadowfax─ _Loki_ ─介入之前突然頻繁出現的負傷，她曾把它歸類為單純的運氣不好。後來有一陣子看起來有改善。他不再頻繁被送進醫院；不再莽撞行事，然後開始往自由鎮走動，如往常一樣和人互動。但其實狀況沒有變好；他只是把真實狀況隱藏得更深。  
  
　　也許是他們自己更懂得怎麼視而不見。  
  
　　當她到達牢籠，裡面除了Steve沒有其他人。她想要讓他安心，想要告訴他她在這裡。一隻手按上玻璃牆面，她看著Steve胸口穩定的起伏，告訴自己只要他還活著就有機會。她不相信 _希望_ 這個詞，但她相信只要回擊得足夠用力，任何人都能打敗自己的心魔。  
  
　　Bruce面色蒼白且看起來內心大受打擊，黑色的醫生包緊緊抓在手裡。「我想不到還有什麼其它我能做的事。」  
  
　　「我們只要待在這裡，」她回答他。「他會撐過這一切的。」  
  
　　他緊張地看了下手錶。「我覺得…我覺得他不應該自己一個人待著。」  
  
　　她在門口旁邊安頓好自己，觀察著Steve呼吸。「我會在這裡。」  


＊＊

  
　　醫生的診斷在他耳裡只是混在一起的無意義詞句。  
  
　　重度憂鬱，創傷後壓力，焦慮症；那些字詞結合在一起成為一頁又一頁列舉他的不正常的明細。他們反覆詢問他各種問題，試著從他口中得到解釋。他感覺如何？為什麼要尋求痛楚和殘酷折磨？每次聽到那些字他都忍不住顫抖，這感覺如此不真實。他們要他詳細說明所有他要求Loki對他做的事。他沒有答案；太過疲憊太過空虛到無法談論任何事情。  
  
　　羞恥和胃裡的噁心感讓他想吐。但沒有地方可以躲藏了，沒有任何黑暗的角落能讓他假裝這些事情不是真的。他們已經在那間倉庫發現他真實的樣貌。  
  
　　現在他們發現了，發現他是如何破碎如何活該被關在這玻璃牢房裡，他的人生結束了。 _美國隊長死了_ ，他想著。但他自己早已經死去七十幾年，他走進冰原然後再也沒有離開過。  
  
　　他們從不讓他單獨待著，他的隱私權被完全剝奪，讓他感覺既暴露又脆弱。他被拿著電擊槍的人群包圍，他們緊盯著好像他是一顆定時炸彈。  
  
　　Natasha幫他帶來幾本素描本和鉛筆，但他沒碰。和其他人比起來他最常看到她，就坐在玻璃牆外看著。  
  
　　Bruce帶書籍給他閱讀。  
  
　　Clint帶來電影和攜帶式播放器。他不開口也從不正眼看著Steve。  
  
　　Tony來的時候會帶來最近他在進行的計劃，打開工具箱像個孩子般坐在地上敲敲打打。他會自言自語，或是和他的機器幫手對話，偶爾會向Steve開口。他從不預期對話，也從來不會問Steve _為什麼_ 。  
  
　　Thor再沒來過玻璃牢房。  
  
　　Steve沒有詢問Thor是否還在地球。他無法問任何人Thor是不是和Loki失去聯繫，他希望沒有。他期盼Loki能改變心意主動去找Thor。也許這樣他就能相信在他犯的大錯裡至少有一件好事發生。  
  
　　Natasha是第一個說服他在生理需求外踏出牢籠的人。她帶著他走過長長的廊道來到甲板。  
  
　　當他踏出門口，迎面而來的是明亮陽光和充滿海鹽氣息的空氣。甲板被淨空了一大片，放眼向各處望去除了綿延數哩的海面別無他物。陽光照在肌膚上的感覺很好；他讓自己的注意力落在這件事上。這是心理醫生反覆告訴他的；專注在小小的，美好的事情上。SHIELD一定會在他跳進海裡時馬上把他拉上來，他的血太珍貴不能失去。他仰起頭閉上雙眼，吹在臉上的海風讓他想起Loki。他想念緊緊抱住Loki，想念一起飛翔在空中所帶來的自由和驚奇。  
  
　　那是這一切開始的緣由。在那個除了天空和Loki沒有其他人事的瞬間，他把自己的生命放到Loki手中，他一直重複做著這件事直到看起來他唯一能信任的人只有Loki。  
  
　　 _不對_ ，他的思緒緩慢模糊且疲倦。  
  
　　是他自己決定要相信Loki而不再相信他自己的隊友。因為Loki看穿他的偽裝而其他人沒有，至少他是這麼告訴自己。他想起每次醒來時幾乎都會看到Natasha就在玻璃牆的另一邊。他想起小小的機器人在他牢籠裡大鬧時Tony的爆笑聲。他想起那晚Natasha在貨輪上和Loki對峙還有Clint瞄準Loki喉嚨的箭矢。當時一切看起來很不公平─Loki一直在幫他們─但現在他猜想不信任並不是他們的動機，而是關心。直覺告訴他們有事情不對勁而他們聽從了；但他沒有。  
  
　　他不知道自己在外面待了多久才被Natasha帶回牢房。他沒有觀察路徑，信任她會帶他往該走去的地方。  
  
　　「Natasha，」一踏進牢籠他便出聲喚她。  
  
　　「我在。」她的表情和語氣是小心翼翼地中立。  
  
　　他朝那堆素描本示意。「謝謝你。」  
  
　　她嘴角是隱隱約約的微笑。「不客氣。」  
  
　　當她再次離開，Steve坐到睡袋上。幾分鐘後，他伸手拿起一隻筆和一本素描簿。他又盯著空白紙面好幾分鐘後才猶豫著把筆尖碰上去開始畫圖。腦海裡的畫面是來自記憶還是想像他也無法肯定。一點一點的，他把它在紙上畫出來。那是Loki拿著一本書側躺著，臉上是大大的微笑。  
  
　　Steve在翅膀上下了一番功夫，他想要所有人看見它們是多麼美麗。  
  
　　美麗的，遍體鱗傷的，迷失方向的Loki，他無家可歸，也無法對任何人有足夠的信任去告訴他們自己真實的面目。除了Steve。他想起那個晚上，Loki在大樓外第一次在他面前卸下偽裝，身上穿著印有 _美國隊長_ 圖樣的T恤。那時看起來只是一個不重要的小細節，每個街角都有賣那樣的衣服，但現在Steve想知道為什麼Loki選擇它。  
  
　　他一下筆就無法停止。到了半夜，Natasha為他帶來一壺茶和一盒新的鉛筆。  
  
　　他在早上畫完整個本子。裡面有Loki穿著牛仔褲和美國隊長T恤，有他穿著圍裙煮飯，有他手裡拿著一杯酒坐在椅子上，有他在自由鎮跳舞。他畫了好幾張Loki跳舞的樣子，他的雙翼展開且美麗的無與倫比。  
  
　　最後的兩幅畫完全出自他的想像，也是唯二他和Loki出現在同一個畫面的作品。一幅是他在和Abomination的戰鬥後傷痕累累，Loki整個人充滿保護欲地包覆著他。另一幅的靈感來自他和Loki的最後一次見面，是Loki抱著他─像 _聖殤_ 那樣─他的胸口和手臂因為沾到Steve的血而畫成深色。用大大的大寫字母在素描本封面寫上Thor的名字後，Steve把它放到一旁。  
  
　　他睡了幾個小時，吃下他們帶來的餐點，吞下醫生指示服用的藥物。  
  
　　下一本素描簿，他在封面寫上 _Natasha_ 。他用了另一個一天一夜畫滿整本。  
  
　　第一幅畫是她倚著牢籠門口，一隻手放在玻璃上像是希望自己能這樣安撫他。最後一幅畫是完全地出於想像。畫裡她打著赤腳，臉上是大大的微笑，身上是一件及膝碎花棉洋裝，頭上戴著一頂大草帽。她看起來比現在年輕，可能是無憂無慮的十六歲，對世界上的一切黑暗渾然不覺。Natasha從來沒有過那樣的時光，但這才是重點，他想要給她一些她被拒絕給予的東西。  
  
　　睡了幾個小時、吃飯、服藥之後，他拿起下一本素描簿。  
  
　　當為每一位復仇者成員和Coulson探員畫完各自的本子之後，他把它們整整齊齊地沿著一個角落一字排開。還有一本素描簿沒有動。他在用力地思考了一段長長的時間之後，終於拿起它和一隻新的鉛筆。  
  
　　在封面他寫下 _Loki_ 。  
  
　　如果真像Thor所說的，Loki從未真心想要傷害Steve，那麼他就無法了解了。他不知道為什麼Loki會願意去做他其實不想做的事，而他也不相信那是因為愛情。Loki知道Steve是如何的弱小又是如何的 _不對勁_ ，他怎麼可能會愛上他？是有那麼幾次不太一樣，Loki真的溫柔待他，幾乎可以說是帶著 _愛意_ 。  
  
　　而那幾次是讓Steve最為恐懼的，更甚於恐懼疼痛。他了解疼痛，身體上的痛楚是他熟悉的老朋友。但他從來不知道什麼是愛，不知道如何去愛，不知道如何被愛。  
  
　　他畫下自己想像裡，他們兩人本可以擁有的一切，如果Loki真的能愛他的話。

 

＊＊

  
　　「病人的情況怎麼樣？」Fury開口。  
  
　　Natasha沒有從手裡的平板抬起頭。「有進步。」  
  
　　「很好。」Fury聽起來像是她剛剛告訴他還沒有世界末日。  
  
　　「他有在依指示服藥，吃飯，睡覺。他在心理治療時間回答問題，雖然在治療時間後換心理醫生們需要心理治療。」她忍不住顫抖了一下。當Steve開始開口，精神科醫師也開始在療程結束後面色蒼白地離開。「然後他也開始畫畫。」  
  
　　Fury側眼看她。「那算進步？」  
  
　　「對Steve來說藝術比起心理諮詢更有效果。」  
  
　　「我看過他在Stark大樓的作品。」  
  
　　「這次不一樣。」  
  
　　傾身向前，Fury用了幾分鐘觀察Steve畫素描。「知道他腦袋裡到底發生了什麼嗎？」  
  
　　Natasha遲疑。「長官。」  
  
　　「你可以自由發表意見，Romanov。」  
  
　　「我認為這狀況是經過了很長時間的發展，甚至可能早在他被埋進冰原之前。我應該要更早看見那些跡象，更早發現他的異常。」  
  
　　「這不是你的錯，Romanov探員。」  
  
　　她感謝局長說出這些話，即便連她自己都不相信。她的工作就是觀察評估復仇者成員，而她失敗了。「考慮到他經歷的一切，其實這狀況並不讓人意外。我們只是沒能早點發現，好阻止他把這些情緒更往心裡藏然後演變成自毀傾向。」  
  
　　「那麼和Loki的關係呢？會是問題嗎？」  
  
　　把平板放到桌上，她轉身對上Fury的視線。「我覺得那和性愛無關。」  
  
　　「那麼你認為和什麼 _有關_ ？」  
  
　　她的視線忍不住飄回平板。這樣確定Steve沒事已經變成一個習慣，好像她能憑自己的意志阻止他再度被黑暗吞沒。「我覺得Steve要求Loki傷害他不是因為這樣他才能得到快感，而是因為他已經不知道該如何感覺其它事物。他找上Loki是因為他無法找我們。他覺得自己不夠堅強不夠完整，而他不想要我們其他人這樣看他。」  
  
　　「這會成為問題嗎？」Fury又問了一次。  
  
　　Loki的名字被寫在一本素描簿的封面，但她不知道裡面的內容也不清楚它所代表的意義。「我不認為Loki會來找Steve。」  
  
　　他抬起一邊眉毛。「但是？」  
  
　　「我想Steve會去找Loki。」就是這份憂慮讓她徹夜未眠。  


＊＊

  
　　經過三個月的持續監視，Steve終於從玻璃牢房被移到宿舍區。牆角當然有監視器，但堅固的不透明牆壁讓他有保有隱私的錯覺。他的每日行程被小心規劃，每天固定三餐和兩小時的心理治療，還有每天早上屬於一般探員的晨間訓練，期間他都假裝沒有注意到來自四面八方的視線。沒有安排行程的自由時間，他就待在自己房間。他閱讀那些Bruce帶給他的書本和填滿更多素描本。復仇者成員仍會來探望他。  
  
　　他已經不再因為怕他自殺而被SHIELD派人團團圍住。  
  
　　一天，他用完午餐返回，發現Clint正坐在房裡等著他。中午剛過的幾個小時通常是Clint會有空閒時光的時候，而他這段時間一直在努力讓Steve也迷上他最愛的電視節目。他看到Clint拿著那本畫給他的素描簿，便默默往床上坐下等待。  
  
　　Clint慢慢地翻過每一頁，表情沒有洩漏任何訊息。他的腳邊是一手啤酒和每次都會跟他一起出現的攜帶式播放器。  
  
　　Steve等待著。他清楚記得本子裡的內容，但他不知道Clint會如何反應。  
  
　　「我想要揍你，」Clint終於開口，手裡仍不快不慢地翻過畫本。「我這輩子從沒這麼想要揍人過。但你可能會很享受。」  
  
　　Steve沒有接話。  
  
　　「你和Loki上床了好幾個月。你讓他對你做出那些我覺得想吐的事。」Clint深深吸氣，視線仍然固定在本子上。「因為你想要他傷害你。」  
  
　　Steve轉開眼。「沒錯。」  
  
　　「他沒殺了你真讓我驚訝。」  
  
　　「我想要他這麼做的。」  
  
　　Clint終於抬起頭。「那我們呢，Steve？我們是你的朋友。我們是你的隊友。這對你來說毫無意義嗎？」  
  
　　「你們會願意在我開口要求時答應殺了我嗎？」Clint的手頓住。  
  
　　「該死的才不會。」  
  
　　對這個回答Steve只是回以苦澀的微笑。他花了很長的時間才能接受事實，才能接受自己其實早已因為必須成為美國隊長的重擔而崩潰，他選擇了Loki因為他想放棄生命卻無法自己動手。「我以為如果有誰能做到這件事，如果有誰 _想要_ 做這件事…一定會是他。」  
  
　　Clint闔上畫本。「我們在他能下手前找到你。」  
  
　　「他早就拒絕了。」Steve身體往後靠上牆壁。他努力不去想起在發現他真正想要的東西以後Loki眼中的盛怒。  
  
　　那天發生的大部份事情都因為鎮靜劑而模模糊糊，但能清楚回想的部份在他的夢魘裡不停糾纏。他手腕的束縛在SHIELD戰術小組─還有鋼鐵人─衝進大門的片刻後解除了，幾秒鐘，就那麼幾秒鐘，而這已經足夠讓所有人看清楚他赤裸著被吊在空中，渾身血淋淋。他們想要來救他，反而發現其實這都是他一直想要的。他背叛了他們，而更糟糕的是，他還背叛了 _美國隊長_ 。  
  
　　「你應該要是屬於好人的這一邊。」Clint不耐煩了。他不了解，但Steve不會為此責怪他。  
  
　　「我人生的每一天都在戰鬥殺戮。我所了解的只有痛苦，我一輩子愛過的人都死了，而我在最後得到的回報只有死亡。那是成為美國隊長的意義。」  
  
　　Clint緊緊握著書冊。「人生爛透了，我懂。但那渾蛋亂搞我的腦袋還強迫我去殺人，而你居然跟他上床。」  
  
　　Steve慢慢轉過頭，帶著挑戰的視線對上Clint雙眼。「他不在這裡。如果你想對我發洩，我不會阻止。」  
  
　　Clint咬緊牙關，站起身把畫冊丟在地上。「你真噁心。」他丟下這句話然後離開。  
  
　　Steve喝著啤酒然後希望它是葡萄酒。  
  
　　他清楚知道自己不該那樣挑釁Clint。Steve焦躁地翻找著素描簿空白的頁面，這是唯一好像能讓那黑暗的 _東西_ 減輕影響的方法。在他作畫時，那個東西在他心裡不停蠢動。  
  
　　他現在知道那東西的名字，而且不只一個。  
  
　　它的名字是憂鬱；是恐懼；是焦慮；是羞恥感。是所有他假裝不重要的東西，所有他否定自己的一切，所有他假裝自己感覺不到的東西。它們聚集在一起成為一隻怪獸，抓撓著想要讓自己現身。所以他畫畫，把它們拆解開來，一點一點地，在他能看清時把它們的真面目釘上圖紙。  
  
　　他畫美國隊長躺在棺材裡，又小又病弱的Steve Rogers站在掘開的墓穴旁。  
  
　　他一直畫到有一名探員帶他去吃晚餐。手上拿著餐盤，和其他人一起在餐廳排隊，假裝自己和其他人沒有不同幾乎讓他感到放鬆。他自己一個人坐著，沒有人靠近他，但他已經習慣了。他把注意力放在食物上，不慌不忙慢慢咀嚼著它們。有時他會抬起頭，然後看到有人注意著他。他總是試著對他們微笑，而有時候他們會回應他的笑容。  
  
　　竊竊私語像火焰在餐廳裡蔓延開來。Steve抬起頭，看見Fury局長正朝他走來。  
  
　　「Rogers隊長。」Fury一邊打著招呼坐到Steve對面。  
  
　　「現在只是Rogers，局長。」Steve舀起一匙奶油玉米繼續吃著。  
  
　　Fury望著他的神情警戒，還帶著一絲算計。「我有一個任務給你。」  
  
　　「我不是美國隊長了。」  
  
　　「那你就沒有資格拒絕我。當我說跳，你只能問多高。」Fury從大衣口袋拿出一張折起來的紙，把它滑過兩人之間的桌面。「你要在一小時內到指定的地點，這不是要求。會有探員護送你。」  
  
　　Steve吞下食物，在Fury起身離開時拿起那張紙塞進褲子口袋，只是點點頭沒有多問什麼。晚餐後，他迅速沖澡並著裝完畢。這是幾個月來他第一次被允許離開天空航母。他緊張地望著時鐘一分一秒經過。  
  
　　預計要護送他的探員敲了敲他的房門，那是一名他從未見過，有著黑髮的女性。以必須要讓天空航母正常運作所需要的人數來看，這件事一點也不讓人驚訝。  
  
　　他跟在她後面，雙手插在外套口袋裡，沒有問她要去哪裡以及目的。熟悉的恐懼漸漸爬上他心頭，那是SHIELD決定再也不需要他，而他將被帶往那無法逃避的結局。踏下天空航母時他的心跳快速，Steve覺得自己好像又再一次從冰中被挖出來，等著他的是廣大瘋狂的世界。一台計程車正在等著。他跟在探員之後上車，手忙腳亂地從口袋掏出那張紙遞給司機。  
  
　　那名探員沒有開口，表情也沒有任何變化。  
  
　　他們最後來到一幢位於老舊社區，外表充滿時光痕跡的建築物外面。Steve下車朝門口走去，心裡的忐忑不安越發明顯。他身上沒有盾牌或其他武器，那名陪著他的探員也沒有武裝。  
  
　　走到裡面後，她朝右手邊一扇打開的門示意。  
  
　　他往那方向走去，掌心潮濕，踏進一個看起來像教室的小房間。房間中央是排成一圈的金屬折疊椅。有幾個先進這房間的人四散坐在這些椅子上。有些有點年紀，有些十分年輕。他看到有些人裝了義肢，有些缺少了手或腳。一名年紀大的多的男士揮揮手讓他往教室中央移動。Steve轉頭卻發現那名探員沒有跟著他走進教室，她背對門口站著，看起來像是要在他停留於此時擔任守衛。  
  
　　「歡迎。請坐。」年長者和他握手，朝一張空椅子示意。「我是Lewis，你可以叫我Lew就好。」  
  
　　「謝謝。」Steve依指示坐下。  
  
　　Lew回到他原本坐著的位置。「那我們就開始吧。Adam，請你第一個發言。今天有一些新面孔出現，要不要從自我介紹開始呢？」  
  
　　被喚做Adam的男人體型壯碩，正值中年，有一頭短短的褐色頭髮。「我的名字是Adam。已經持續來這裡大約一年。我保有一份工作超過六個月，今年聖誕節應該可以看到我的孩子們。」  
  
　　Steve疑惑著聽著他們一位接著一位發言，猜想為什麼Fury要他來這裡。然後他意識到他們都是軍人。他聽到了路邊的炸彈，失去的手腳，物理治療，藥物成癮，破碎的婚姻和破碎的家庭，自殺企圖，還有從戰地返回後掙扎著回到普通生活。當越來越靠近輪到他要發言的時候，他努力讓自己不要站起來拔腿就跑。  
  
　　Lew帶著期盼的神情看向他。  
  
　　「我的名字是Steve。」他聲音沙啞地開口，然後低頭看著自己的手而不是看向四周的成員。  
  
　　「歡迎來到這裡。要不要和我們分享一點你自己的事情呢？」  
  
　　他清清喉嚨。「我在布魯克林長大，那時它和現在很不一樣。我，嗯，我上了戰場。」他停下，忍不住笑了出來。「我想我要更精確一點，我上了第二次世界大戰的戰場。在北極圈撞毀一台飛機，然後被冷凍了七十年。這狀況好像被叫做假死。從那時開始，從他們找到我開始，我覺得那場戰爭從來沒有真的結束。」他停下，然後是持續幾分鐘的沉默。他原本期待會得到不相信或是嘲弄的回應。  
  
　　「那麼是什麼讓你決定來這裡，Steve？」Lew鼓勵著。  
  
　　「我無法承受。」Steve伸手扒著頭髮。「看著人們受傷死去。我的工作是…曾經是…和一般人無法面對的怪物作戰。但無辜的人仍然一直受到傷害，我無法，一直無法真正阻止這件事。」他深呼吸，努力穩定自己。「我想讓這一切結束。我想要讓痛苦結束。然後…然後我做了一些很糟的決定。傷害了在乎我的人，推開我的朋友們。我不想再當美國隊長，這一切已經太過沉重。」他把顫抖的雙手緊緊握拳抵在大腿上。  
  
　　「慢慢來沒關係。」Lew安撫他。  
  
　　他恐懼著周圍的人會對他投以什麼表情。他們會不會失望？他應該要成為一個英雄，應該要鼓舞人們，但他仍然只是一個會犯錯的普通人。然後他終於鼓起勇氣抬起頭。讓他驚訝的，他沒有看到批判，沒有看到失望。他往後癱坐在椅子上，好像一直壓在他身上的重擔終於被一口氣移開。他笑著抬手抹過臉。  
  
　　「我希望我能早點來到這裡。」他真心誠意地這麼認為。  
  
　　有些人輕笑著表達同樣的意見。  
  
　　對話轉向如何度過每一天，許多成員提供自己的小技巧和意見。Steve希望自己有帶筆記簿來記下每一句話。他們提到例行行程，藥物和心理治療。他們提到如何在早上起床，把一隻腳放到另一隻腳前面，直到知道該怎麼做。對他們許多人來說，是朋友和家人，是想和孩子再度擁抱的想望驅動著他們。  
  
　　一個小時過去，這場會面感覺有點結束得太快。Steve和Lew握手，承諾自己下週會再來。  
  
　　那名SHIELD探員等著他離開教室。Lew微笑著給了她一個溫暖的擁抱。「看到你真好，Melinda。這次你會在紐約待多久？」  
  
　　「就待幾天而已。」Steve這才第一次聽到她開口。  
  
　　外面是同樣那台計程車在等著他們。Steve跟在探員後面上車，在破舊的皮椅上安頓好自己。「謝謝你帶我來這裡。」他覺得自己看到她嚴肅的臉上有一絲絲微笑的痕跡。  
  
　　她把手探入自己外套口袋拿出一張光碟片。「Coulson探員請我帶這個給你。」  
  
　　「Coulson？」Steve接過光碟片。「他最近怎麼樣？」  
  
　　「就是Coulson。」  
  
　　「我有東西要給他，如果…如果你能再遇到他的話。」他想起自己房裡的素描本。「東西放在天空航母上面。」  
  
　　她點點頭，沒有再開口。

　　Steve踏在天空航母的地板上的腳步好像更輕鬆了一點。他感覺身上的重擔終於被移走了一些。回到房間，他找出那本要給Coulson的素描簿，遞給等待著的探員。「不是什麼很了不起的東西。裡面大部份是七十年前的紐約和汽車。但是也許…也許他會覺得這些很有趣。」  
  
　　她接過畫冊然後轉身離開。  
  
　　「等一下，探員…？」他不太確信地打住自己。  
  
　　「May。」她幫他接下去。  
  
　　「謝謝你，May探員。」  
  
　　獨自在房間裡，他把光碟片放入Clint遺落下來的播放器內。機器讀取了一小會兒後，Coulson的面孔出現在小小的螢幕裡，看起來比Steve印象中要老了一些。  
  
　　「Rogers隊長，」Coulson打了個招呼。「很抱歉我不能親自跟你面對面談話。我有了自己的隊伍，而他們現在很需要我。雖然不是很大的團隊，但我們做得還不錯。我想你會喜歡他們，他們都是好人，有著善良的心。」他停下來，視線堅定。「我無法想像有天自己醒來後，所有熟悉的一切在世界上消失殆盡，而自己成為一個傳說是什麼樣的感覺。會有多麼沉重的壓力壓在身上；為了不辜負許多人的期盼；為了拯救世界。在我們要你領導隊伍對抗敵人之前你自己根本沒有什麼時間來調適。我不會跟你說我知道那是什麼感受。但我知道孤單是什麼，也知道要把職責放在第一優先並接受隨之而來的一切是多麼孤獨。」  
  
　　他停下一段時間，像是沉浸在自己思緒裡。「我還知道失去活下去的意願，不想再感覺任何感覺是怎麼回事。有時候生活充滿痛苦，比我們認為自己能承受的還要多。但我曾經死去，Rogers隊長，相信我一件事，無論有多痛，活著都是一個更好的選擇。信任你的隊友，他們也是你的家人。」他微微彎起嘴角，畫面在變黑之前停留在微笑的Coulson一小段時間。  
  
　　Steve又重看了幾遍才把播放器放到一旁，起身離開房間。天空航母在晚上更安靜了一些，他看到的人也少了一些。他已經習慣了有守衛跟在身後而把它忘在腦後，在把手握上通往外面的門把時他才想起這件事。  
  
　　「Rogers隊長。」守衛出聲阻止，一隻手握上別在腰側的電擊槍。  
  
　　「我只是想要透透氣。」Steve站在門前沒有再動作，他知道那名士兵正在從耳機裡接收指示，他除了等待別無選擇。  
  
　　最後，守衛點頭。「你可以到外面，長官。」  
  
　　Steve點頭表示感謝。夜晚的海風有些刺人，他找了一個相對開闊的空間坐下來，雙手抱住膝蓋。幾顆星星突破城市明亮的燈光在夜空閃耀，這樣的情景讓他感到熟悉，他曾花費了許多時間仰望這樣的天空尋找Loki。  
  
　　胸口中是他熟悉的疼痛，但感覺和以前不太一樣。和Loki的關係他並沒有想要走到那一步，但其實他也無力阻止。  
  
　　他聽到有人踩著輕巧的腳步向他走來，沒有轉身，等著來人自己表明身份。Fury當然會派半打人在甲板看守他，確保他不會縱身跳下船艦，但真正會走近他身邊的只有一個人。腳步聲在他旁邊停住。  
  
　　「晚安。」Natasha悄聲開口。  
  
　　「嗨。」  
  
　　「很適合外出的夜晚。」  
  
　　「的確是。」  
  
　　他們一起靜靜坐著。Steve看著海浪前緣反射著燈光，有船隻航過漆黑海面，船身上奇怪顏色的燈光讓它們看起來彷彿來自異星。  
  
　　「你覺得自己還好嗎？」她問。  
  
　　他沒有答案可以給，但仍轉過頭看向她。她盤腿朝著城市方向坐在他旁邊，海風吹動著她的髮稍。他想著所有自己知道的關於Natasha的一切，還有他不知道的那一切。她的堅強和優雅讓他在很多方面想起Peggy，而他為此愛她。  
  
　　「你有過陷入某種情況無法脫身的經驗嗎，Natasha？」他反問。  
  
　　她露出了微笑。「我加入了復仇者。這是無法脫身的最好範例了。」  
  
　　「我…我是說，」他必須先深呼吸才有辦法說下去。「我是說性愛。」  
  
　　「這沒有簡單的答案。我被訓練用性愛來操縱人。」  
  
　　「這件事一直都是這麼複雜嗎？」  
  
　　「也許，但我覺得不是一定會這樣。」她轉過頭認真地看著他。「這件事需要大量的溝通和許多的信任，當它是真心真意的時候。」  
  
　　他再次抬頭看向夜空。「我完全不知道我在做什麼，完全不知道我想要什麼。但同時我也從沒停止想過我在做什麼。我只知道和他在一起的時候，我不再是美國隊長。我能把一切拋在腦後。當開始感覺到疼痛，我就希望它不要消失。而我從來不覺得滿足，一直強迫他給我更多疼痛，自己卻不知道為什麼會這樣。一直到一切都來不及了。他早我一步發現真相。」他任自己的思緒漫遊。「他告訴我了，就在那天。」  
  
　　當他沒有繼續，她溫柔地輕碰他的肩膀。「你不想的話可以不要告訴我。」  
  
　　他遲疑。誠實以對並沒有帶來解脫，並沒有把他從不停止的恥辱感中釋放出來。但他們是他的隊友，而他們絕對值得一個真相。從現在開始，這是他欠他們的。  
  
　　「我不是讓你用來自殺的武器。他這麼告訴我。」他深深吸進凜冽的夜晚空氣再吐出，冀望能因此緩和胸口的疼痛。Loki不輕易信任人，卻讓Steve走進他的世界，而Steve扭曲了那份信任來傷害他。「我從沒認真想過他要什麼。我應該要的。我應該更注意，更早發現這樣的關係不是他要的。他從來不是真的想傷害我。」  
  
　　「他想要什麼？」她的語氣謹慎。  
  
　　「他並不愛我，如果這是你真正想問的問題。我覺得他只是不想孤單一人。有時候，他看起來漸漸忘記如何當人，變得越來越像一隻大鳥。」  
  
　　「你愛他嗎？」  
  
　　低頭看向甲板，他努力分辨心中亂成一團的各種情感。「如果事情發展得不一樣的話，我覺得我會愛上他。我知道有一部分的自己想念他。我想念飛翔；想念他的聲音。我也想念他做的菜。我還想念他的翅膀。我不知道他為什麼會有翅膀，但它們是他的一部份，我已經想不起來沒有翅膀的他是什麼樣子。」  
  
　　然後他才第一次想到，不知道SHIELD會怎麼處理那間倉庫裡所有屬於Loki的東西。他想了一下，覺得提起這件事讓他感到不自在。  
  
　　「你們會再相信我嗎？」他問了另一個問題。「我是指復仇者們。」  
  
　　「處於痛苦情緒的人會做出很糟的決定，Steve。沒有人能倖免於這種狀況，而我們也沒有立場來批判你。」她停了一下。「要再度相信對方需要很大的努力，但也不是說我們有太多其它選擇。你能想像Tony帶領隊伍的狀況嗎？」  
  
　　他笑著搖搖頭。「至少Pepper不是試圖統治世界的北歐神祇。」  
  
　　「你沒看過Tony在她之前的約會檔案，Pepper是例外不是規律。」  
  
　　他們又再安靜地坐了一會兒，聽著海潮和城市的聲響。氣氛幾乎是有些愜意的。最後，他轉過頭回答她的第一個問題。「我想我會好起來的。」

 

＊＊

  
　　又再過了三個月，Steve才被允許回到Stark大樓。  
  
　　房裡的牆潔白如新，好像他的畫從沒有出現過。他決定自己比較喜歡這樣，像是從未使用過的繪圖板。搬回房間的那天，Steve把標著 _Tony_ 和 _Bruce_ 的兩本畫冊放到實驗室裡。  
  
　　他持續進行每天的心理治療，還有一週一次前往那個互助團體。  
  
　　仍然被禁止參與SHIELD任務，Steve討厭自己什麼都不能做，只能在其他成員戰鬥時盯著電視新聞的現場連線。Pepper常常會和他一起坐在沙發上，而他不知道她怎麼有辦法從和Tony開始交往就一直這麼做。他覺得自己就和遇到Erskine之前一樣無力，只能在場邊觀看然後什麼事都不能做，但他明白自己仍需努力爭取其他人的再次認同。  
  
　　所以他在戰鬥結束後和大家見面，在居住樓層的公共休息區等著他們。他遞給隊員冰敷袋，能量飲料，還有止痛藥；他小心翼翼地擦掉血跡，為除了Bruce以外所有人都會帶回來的傷口包紮。  
  
　　「狠揍敵人不一定是解決一切的方式。那傢伙有盲區，你只需要待在那裡就好。」Steve說著一邊把紗布蓋住Thor左肩上有點深的劃傷。他盡可能讓自己動作小心，但他的手不停顫抖。這是他在牢籠那天之後第一次這麼靠近Thor。「先別動。」  
  
　　Thor投給他一個奇怪的眼神。「我的傷勢並不嚴重。」  
  
　　Steve緊緊抿著嘴唇沒有回應。他知道不嚴重，對Thor來說這不過像是被紙劃到。但這是現在Steve唯一覺得自己能派上用場的地方，而他們也了解這點。  
  
　　「我也能拿到一本你畫的畫冊嗎？」Thor問。整個房間突然陷入寂靜，視線全集中在Steve身上。「Tony十分欣喜能拿到屬於他的那本。」  
  
　　「嘿！」Tony抗議，面上有淡淡的粉色。「你不應該告訴他這個。」  
  
　　「我的確有一本畫給你的。」Steve拉開醫療膠帶貼上紗布固定它的位置。「如果你想要的話。」  
  
　　「我的那本呢？」Clint撥弄著膝蓋上的冰敷袋。「你還留著嗎？」  
  
　　Steve轉頭然後發現所有人都在翹首盼望。「好吧好吧，小心不要把血滴到上面。」迅速回房間挖出那些從天空航母帶回來的素描本，他臨時起意也抓起要給Loki的那本。他返回後先遞給Clint和Natasha，然後才把其餘兩本拿給Thor。「一本是你的一本是Loki的。我…我想我不會再看到他了，也許有一天你會的。」Thor帶著有些悲傷的微笑接過畫本。  
  
　　然後他忙著清理染血的紗布和繃帶，休息區因為大家翻閱著畫冊而一陣安靜。他努力不要讓自己擔心其他人對他的畫有什麼感想。  
  
　　「你知道他為什麼會有翅膀嗎？」Thor仍低頭翻著畫本。「他一定是在和我見面時把它們隱藏起來了。」  
  
　　「他沒有說過。」Steve多希望自己有開口問過。「他…他不喜歡它們。他以那對翅膀為恥，所以才把它們隱藏起來。」  
  
　　「它們很美麗。」Thor的語氣輕柔。  
  
　　「我有試著說服他，想告訴他他一點也不醜陋。」Steve忍不住微笑了一下。「那些羽毛映著光線的樣子，柔軟的流暢地移動的樣子。當他跳舞時優雅的樣子，真想讓你們也看看他的舞蹈。」突然發現自己成為房裡視線的焦點，Steve立刻打住自己並低下頭，這樣談著Loki對他的禁止令一點幫助也沒有。  
  
　　「喔！」Natasha翻到最後一頁時忍不住讚嘆了一聲。她輕輕拂過畫紙，好像擔心這樣也會讓它破碎。當她抬起頭，睜大的雙眼裡閃爍著有點明亮的光芒。  
  
　　「我也要看。」Tony揮著手。「你都看過我的了，這才公平。」  
  
　　Natasha把畫本抱在胸前。「我會揍你喔。」  
  
　　「Steve，Natasha不讓我看她的素描本。」Tony假哭著告狀。  
  
　　Steve翻了個白眼。「好好相處不要吵架。」  
  
　　Thor盯著他那本畫冊的最後一頁好幾分鐘。其它人也看完了自己的畫本；Natasha仍然不讓任何人看一眼她的，但Clint十分樂意和大家分享。最後Thor翻開署名給Loki的那本。當看完了最後一頁，他站起來往門口走去，經過Steve身邊時只點了下頭沒有開口。  
  
　　確認照顧完所有人和清理了休息區後，Steve回到房間，拿著鉛筆和素描簿坐到床上。他又在自己胸口感覺到那熟悉的疼痛，而這疼痛讓他焦慮不安。  
  
　　他知道自己已經走了好長一段路，但在有些夜晚，他覺得眼前好像還有更長的一段路要走。  


＊＊

  
　　Loki感覺到有什麼接近而僵硬了身體。  
  
　　那個存在靜止一下之後開始退去，從他的感知裡漸漸消失。也許是隻動物。  
  
　　他屏住呼吸等待。他待在一個離最近人煙至少數百哩的地方，除非有絕對必要絕不靠近他們。等確定外邊再無任何動靜聲響，他警戒著慢慢打開山中小屋吱呀作響的門。門外除了綿延的山峰和皚皚白雪外別無他物，他皺著眉把頭探出去張望，沒有任何痕跡顯示剛剛出現了什麼。要把門關上的時候，他看到地上有個小紙箱。  
  
　　他慢慢彎下身撿起紙箱，仍小心注意周遭有沒有陷阱等著。帶著紙箱進入屋內，他把門鎖落上。  
  
　　小屋不大，但佈置得十分舒適。他發現了這棟被棄置的小小屋舍，賦予它新生命後過著簡單的生活。出於好奇心，他把紙箱放到壁爐前，它是小屋裡唯一的溫暖和光明。他盤腿坐下，盯著紙箱直到他思考完被人發現他藏身處暗指的所有事情。他伸出手拿起它的蓋子。  
  
　　裡面是一小疊書。他拿起書，是莎士比亞劇集和詩集，而且是他待在紐約時所擁有的那些。SHIELD發現倉庫後他就無法回去，當他逃離紐約時除了身上的衣服什麼都沒有帶走。在箱子的最底下，在他最喜歡的那些書籍底下，是一本素描簿，上面寫著他的名字。  
  
　　他盯著自己被仔細寫下的名字一段長長的時間沒有動作。最後，他終於往箱子底部伸出微微發顫的手。  
  
　　第一頁是他的翅膀包圍著美國隊長，Crossbone擊出的子彈被反彈開。他能看到Steve小心翼翼的筆觸，想盡力畫出細節。一翻到第一幅他和Steve躺在床上的畫，他忍不住停下來，心臟提到喉頭。他在微笑，Steve也在為了某件事情大笑。他知道這件事從未發生過，是Steve想像著畫下這個畫面。  
  
　　一頁翻過一頁，他看著那些從未發生過的事情。  
  
　　在中央公園一起散步，一起吃著冰淇淋，肩並肩躺在他曾擁有的那座壁爐前。一幅畫裡他們一起坐在沙灘上，另一幅他們一起欣賞日落。畫裡他們接吻，他們手牽著手，裡面充滿從來不存在真實的他們之間的溫柔。  
  
　　最後一頁只有文字。  
  
　　 _原諒我_ 。  
  
　　那行字下面貼著一張小卡片。上面寫著一個日期，一個時間，和一個地址。日期在幾星期之後，筆跡不是Steve的。  
  
　　他坐在壁爐前，一遍又一遍地翻著畫本，想找出那張卡片所代表的意義。

 

＊＊

  
　　Steve將最後一堆瓦礫掃進鐵鍬。「這條街清好了。」  
  
　　鐵鍬重到沒有其他人能拿起來，所以Steve把大路帚交給旁邊的探員。他無視那些除了看著他清掃街道沒其它事好做的記者，他們大叫大嚷著想引起他反應。有人，也許是跟著其他少年無所事事圍觀他的其中一人，扔了一個汽水瓶打中他背後。他不讓自己受到影響，他已經聽到了所有的流言蜚語，但他知道那些都無關緊要。他正在做他能做的，這才是有意義的。  
  
　　對他來說，只要知道隊員們都已經安全回到Stark大樓打理好傷口、換上乾淨的衣物就足夠了。  
  
　　最終那些記者終於對一直看他清理街道感到足夠無聊然後離開。當他完成全部的工作，訝異地看見Thor正站在SHIELD架起的路障旁等他。他穿著便服戴著棒球帽，但一點也沒有幫助他融入人群。  
  
　　Thor遞出他拿著的一個杯子。「我幫你帶了咖啡。」  
  
　　「謝謝。」Steve接過杯子，納悶他究竟為什麼要幫自己帶咖啡，為什麼穿著便服在紐約街頭走動。  
  
　　「我幫你訂了一個約會。」Thor露出爽朗的笑容，看起來對自己十分滿意。「Tony在一間富有盛名的餐廳訂下席位。他告知我這個世界的習俗是要帶花赴約。」  
  
　　他不知道自己該不該為此笑出來。「Thor…謝謝你，但是我真的不需要。」  
  
　　「我相信玫瑰是可接受的。」  
  
　　看來Thor聽不進拒絕。「Tony要你做的？」  
  
　　「完全是我自己的主意。」  
  
　　Steve搖搖頭準備返回大樓。已經過了八個月，距他最後一次看到Loki，距有任何人看到Loki。他知道SHIELD監視了所有他曾出現過的地方，搜尋了自由鎮不只一次，而這幾乎完全摧毀了Steve努力在那變種人社群健立的友善關係。  
  
　　他現在最不需要的就是盲目約會。  
  
　　但Thor把一張小卡片拿給他時Steve沒有拒絕，卡片上面寫著一個日期，一個時間，和一個地址。在將要到來的週四晚上七點。除了是位男性，Thor拒絕透露那位約會對象的其它訊息。  
  
　　到了星期四，Pepper幫忙他挑選了赴約的衣服，對花束提出了一些建議。他直覺地選擇了白色的玫瑰，十幾朵用深綠色的緞帶束在一起。當洗完澡，換好衣服，花了過長的時間整理好頭髮之後，他深深吸氣拿起了裝著花束的盒子。  
  
　　其他成員─所有的成員─都待在休息區假裝自己很忙碌。  
  
　　「你們，太誇張了。」他搖搖頭。，「不用替我等門。」  
  
　　「才第一次約會不要拿出鞭子和刀子喔！」Clint反擊，Natasha拿著雜誌往他後腦杓打下去。  
  
　　Steve因為各種尷尬紅了臉。往餐廳的路上他努力讓思緒不要飄到Loki身上。這是一間很高級的餐廳，比他自己會挑選的高級餐廳還要高級許多，他覺得自己身上的高級西裝可能還不夠符合這間餐廳的正式標準。他早到了一點，但接待他的侍者領班仍微笑著為他帶位。他們的桌位在一個和其他人有些距離的露臺上，桌上點燃的蠟燭燭火搖曳，還有一個飄浮著鮮花的玻璃小碗。  
  
　　有點緊張地，他把花束放在桌邊然後坐下，跟侍者要了酒單。他研究酒單看到一個熟悉的牌子，是Loki最喜歡的牌子。今晚的天空十分澄淨，而他驚訝地發現雖然位於市中心，這裡仍十分安靜。  
  
　　他努力不要每幾秒鐘就檢查一下手機。  
  
　　領班的聲音從露臺入口傳來。「先生，請往這裡走。」  
  
　　Steve站起來，心裡充滿各種緊張，雙手忍不住顫抖。壓住想再次梳理頭髮的衝動。看到Loki踏進露臺時他鯁住了呼吸。  
  
　　他留長了的頭髮在腦後隨意綁起，沒搭配領帶的黑色西裝讓他幾乎融入一旁的陰影裡。對Steve在這裡他沒有表現出任何情緒。領班把他帶到桌邊，為兩人的酒杯滿上酒。Loki在椅上坐下，伸手拿過酒杯。當酒液碰到嘴唇，Steve看到訝異閃過他的眼底。  
  
　　「你還記得。」Loki輕啜一口後開口。  
  
　　雙腳拒絕再度工作的Steve重重坐回自己位置。感到恐慌和噁心，舌頭黏在嘴裡無法移動，他覺得自己開口也無法說出什麼。努力想要不表現得像個蠢蛋，他摸上裝著花束的紙盒，清了清喉嚨。「這…這些花是送給你的。」  
  
　　現在他多希望自己當時沒有挑中白玫瑰。  
  
　　揚起一道形狀優美的眉，Loki放下酒杯打開盒子。他皺著眉頭拿出花束，像是預期它們會變成飛散的玻璃碎片那樣輕觸著花瓣。「你送給我一束花，如此毫無必要。」  
  
　　「是Thor的主意。」因為立即意識到自己根本不應該開口，Steve在內心畏縮了一下，但現在已經來不及了。「這整件事其實都是Thor的主意。不是說我不…我是說，我想…我想要做這樣的事，但我不知道該怎麼做。」  
  
　　Loki把花放回紙盒拿起酒杯。「你從來就不善於表達自己的情緒。」  
  
　　燒紅了臉，Steve也把手伸向自己的那杯酒。但Loki向他投來的銳利視線讓他轉而拿起水杯。葡萄酒太過熟悉，太輕易能讓他想起他們的一切過往。  
  
　　「你想要什麼？」Loki語調平板。  
  
　　 _想躲進一個洞裡永遠不要出來_ ，Steve想著。他一口氣喝下半杯水，放下杯子時止不住顫抖。「你…你最近好嗎？你都待在哪裡？你不是一定要告訴我，我只是，」他再次停下，只覺得極度難堪。要是Thor告訴他真相，他也許就能準備得更好一點。  
  
　　Loki嘆氣。「也許你更想要略過談話直接上床。」  
  
　　「不是！」Steve有點太過大聲地反駁。「拜託，Loki，這對我一點也不容易。」  
  
　　瞇起雙眼，Loki審視他一會兒後拿放下酒杯拿起菜單。  
  
　　「Loki，」Steve試著再次開口，但一位服務生靠近詢問他們是否要點餐打斷了他的企圖。Loki用流利的義大利語幫他們兩人點好餐點，這讓Steve有些驚訝。然後服務生收走了他們的菜單。  
  
　　「你會喜歡的。」Loki說著。  
  
　　「我想我會的。」他試著想找出Loki和他一樣緊張的任何一點蛛絲馬跡。但他細細觀察了Loki，忽然意識到他看不見他的翅膀。「你的…你的翅膀怎麼了？」  
  
　　Loki的回應是冰冷的怒視。「你總是對它們如此癡迷。它們只是藏於你的視線之外，我討厭驚嚇到餐廳的其他客人。」  
  
　　「這裡沒有其他人，」Steve輕聲開口。「你不用假裝你…它們不存在。」  
  
　　Loki沒有再接話，而他眼裡有一絲惡意，好像藏起翅膀是針對Steve的懲罰。  
  
　　然後他們就在沉默中等到餐點送來。  
  
　　餐點散發出的香氣讓他不用放入口中就知道有多美味。他看著Loki享用他的那份餐點，注意到他是怎麼小心使用刀叉。當Loki意識到他的觀察，他慢慢地舉起餐刀，慢慢地舔掉沾在上面的濃厚起士醬汁。這動作嚇人卻又充滿挑逗。Steve紅著臉把注意力放回自己的食物上。他的心裡千頭萬緒，全都是各種繞著Loki的影像和回憶。他只能想著Loki的肌膚，他的背是如何彎起，羽翼在他身後展開。他揉著太陽穴拿起水杯。  
  
　　Loki的輕笑毫無情感。「看來你還沒有找到其他人能像我那樣傷害你。你有嗎？隊長？」  
  
　　他喝完剩下的水，放下杯子後才抬起頭。「SHIELD對我執行了防自殺監視。我像金魚待在玻璃魚缸一樣在Hulk監獄待了三個月。我在服用抗憂鬱和抗焦慮藥物。我和五個心理醫師見面，我參加專為有PTSD的退伍軍人而成立的援助團體。」Loki面上沒有顯示任何情緒。「我不以現在的自己為傲，但也不會為自己感到羞恥。我們過去的關係…是不正確的，它從來就不應該發生。」  
  
　　Loki瞪著他。「SHIELD呢？」  
  
　　「他們知道那是我同意的，你沒有違背我的意願做出任何事情。他們不會為了我而追補你。」  
  
　　「那這些呢？」Loki朝花束和餐廳揮了揮手。「這些是怎麼回事？」  
  
　　Steve無法責怪Thor想要嘗試。「因為Thor愛你。」  
  
　　Loki搖晃著酒杯苦笑。「所以是Thor找到我，還送來你的愚蠢素描。」  
  
　　他的胃裡一沉。Thor確實把畫冊送到Loki手上了。他低下頭，但眼前的食物再也不能引起他的食慾。他當然早該想到Loki會覺得那些畫很蠢。他感到胸口發緊，一直蜇伏在那裡的尖銳疼痛又開始蠢動。他應該有第二次機會的，但卻太過盲目而錯失甚至毀了它。他不知道自己多想要有第二次機會直到這一刻。  
  
　　他努力深呼吸，努力記起心理醫生和援助團體裡的人所告訴他的一切。舉起腳往前踏一步。然後再一步。  
  
　　這是他唯一能撐過這一切的方法。  
  
　　「我為我們之間發生的事感到遺憾。」他低著頭開口。「全都是我的錯。不要因為Thor想幫忙而怪他。」  
  
　　當Loki終於開口，他的語氣冰冷至極。「多麼幸運才能讓SHIELD告訴你你有哪些錯處。告訴你和我在一起是有多麼不正確和不道德。我想你現在已經是其他年輕英雄的寶貴教材。千萬別像美國隊長那樣，孩子們。」  
  
　　Steve轉開頭，感到一陣噁心。他能接受Loki不愛他，但他從沒想過他會恨他。  
  
　　Loki仍繼續說著，一字一句滿是毒液。「你有和心理醫生說到我們嗎？你有告訴他們我對你做了什麼嗎？你有告訴他們你是怎麼求我上你，在我把你像牲畜那樣割得滿身是血之後？也許你在白天是光芒萬丈的英雄，但我 _知道_ 存在你心裡的黑暗。」  
  
　　Steve推開椅子站起來，他沒辦法再聽下去了。  
  
　　他逃離露臺離開餐廳。就算到達Stark大樓也沒有停止奔跑，一步三階跨上階梯。他破門而入，不知道自己跑到了什麼地方，他只是絕望地想要離開。  
  
　　「Steve？」Natasha追在他身後。「發生什麼事？」  
  
　　木頭裂開，他的房門在他企圖打開時被從絞鏈上扯下來。他不能呼吸了。手指胡亂抓著領帶，想要鬆開它卻一直失敗。他不能呼吸了。  
  
　　「Steve！」Natasha趕到他身邊。  
  
　　「不能…不能呼吸了。」Steve喘著氣，拉扯著西裝外套，織物發出了撕裂的聲音。  
  
　　「他的恐慌症發作了。把Bruce找來。 **快** ！」Natasha用一把小刀割開他的領帶。「你會沒事的，Steve。」  
  
　　鈕扣在他扯開襯衫領口時飛掉。他的視野開始變窄，他還是不能呼吸，然後他覺得自己的心臟就要爆開了。  
  
　　Natasha在他踉蹌著倒下時努力撐住他。「一切都會好的，我在這裡，我在這裡。」  


＊＊

  
　　Loki慢悠悠地吃完飯喝完酒，離開餐廳時一時興起拿著花束鬆鬆握在手裡。想當然這一定是個陷阱，Steve只是SHIELD詭計裡的誘餌。  
  
　　他一直走著，等待著那無法避免的突襲，但那一直沒有出現。  
  
　　到了黎明時分，他發現自己正站在他曾居住過的那間倉庫前，現在只剩鼠群在這裡出沒。他站在這個空曠的空間裡，從破掉的玻璃窗看著太陽爬上天空。拂去附在翅膀上的隱藏魔法，他把兩邊翅膀展開伸展背後的肌肉。他在空屋中間席地而坐，回想著這個地方曾經的樣子。  
  
　　有沒有可能其實他錯了？  
  
　　無論多麼不可能，這個可能性讓他不安。他回想Steve在餐聽說的話，花束放在腿上。它們已經開始萎靡。  
  
　　所有他碰過的東西都會枯萎死去。  
  
　　他抗拒著把它們撕碎丟在地上的衝動。莖上的刺沒入皮肉，他無視那樣帶來的痛楚。他早知道當SHIELD發現Steve的祕密並介入之後，Steve一定無法不帶厭惡地看著他。一旦他發現Loki是如何地配不上他。  
  
　　「LOKI！」Thor的咆哮震動著窗戶和土地。  
  
　　Mjolnir打破最靠近他的牆，Thor衝過一堆落下的磚塊時，Loki只來得及翻身站起。Loki收回翅膀，它們現在變得堅硬銳利。  
  
　　「別再試圖逃跑，弟弟。」Thor語氣嚴厲。「不再有逃跑，不再有躲藏。這些愚蠢的行為已經夠了。」  
  
　　「想把理智揍進我腦裡？」Loki退後一步，把Thor更引向屋裡。  
  
　　Thor動了下握著Mjolnir的手，警戒地看著Loki。「為什麼要對我隱藏你的羽翼？」  
  
　　「因為我知道你會為此嘲笑我。」Loki表情憤怒。「被Asgard流放的霜巨人，沒有故鄉，沒有家人。這樣還不夠，對不對？我只是一個怪物還不夠滿足。不管是因為命運女神還是眾神之父的恨意，我現在只是一隻畸形的野獸。」  
  
　　「不要無理取鬧，Loki。他們就只是一對翅膀。」  
  
　　Loki一時無言以對，只能暗想是不是Thor突然失去理智。  
  
　　「你擁有它們多久？」Thor堅持刨根究柢。  
  
　　對這問題有些措手不及，Loki稍微挺直了身體。「從我被關在Asgard開始。」  
  
　　「而你從沒想過要告訴我？」Thor聽起來有些受傷。  
  
　　「你把我找出來只是想要盯著它們看嗎？」Loki生氣地問，翅膀充滿威脅地往前拍動幾下，他們腳邊的灰塵被陣陣揚起。  
  
　　「那不是我在這裡的原因。是為了你和Rogers隊長間的關係。」  
  
　　Loki因為Thor語氣裡的同情而畏縮。「你不應該插手的。」  
  
　　「我送給你的那本畫本。」  
  
　　Loki迅速轉過身，Thor也許也為他帶了一本裡面充滿他不可能擁有的事物的書。突然意識到自己還緊緊抓著那束玫瑰，他把它們丟到地上。「我還記得你覺得我是個怪物。」  
  
　　「你做的事是錯的。」  
  
　　「他想要的！」Loki對他怒吼，他為自己讓那一切走得這麼遠感到憤怒和噁心。他那時是多麼愚蠢又盲目。「你以為我在那一切裡有得到歡愉？在他的痛苦裡感到愉快？你以為我從沒試過我想讓他…我們本可以…但那些都不重要。他一夜又一夜地來找我，因為我能給他他渴望的。」  
  
　　「他那時狀況並不好。」  
  
　　他的喉嚨湧出一陣扭曲的笑聲。「當然。一時失足。一時失去理智。好隊長怎麼可能會想紆尊降貴和我在一起。」他吞下剩下的話語轉過身。「我和他和你都沒有關係了。我只想一個人待著。」  
  
　　「你是我弟弟，Loki。」Thor的話語簡單卻熱烈。「請不要再躲藏起來。」  
  
　　「看來你還是能找到我。」踢著腳邊一顆石頭，Loki希望自己從沒來過Midgard。「是Heimdall？」  
  
　　「他有幫助我找到你。」  
  
　　「只要我不返回Asgard，為什麼要在乎我到什麼地方？Frigga都已經去世了。」他在鞋尖碰到那束白玫瑰時停住。綁著花束的綠色緞帶已經鬆開，一端被壓在石頭下，另一端在微風中微微飄動。他視而不見地盯著緞帶；Steve送給了他一束白玫瑰。  
  
　　白玫瑰的花語是希望和嶄新的開始，這讓它們躺在這間充滿塵土的老倉庫地上更顯怪異。為了想讓不知道自己想要什麼的Steve開心，他向Steve展現他的飛翔。他轉頭看向曾經放著一張床但現在空蕩蕩的平台，回憶自己躺在Steve身旁，聽著他的心跳，感覺他起伏的呼吸讓他感到心痛。他曾經願意做出任何事讓Steve待在他身邊，讓他一夜又一夜地回來，即使他知道有什麼事情不對勁。  
  
　　「我知道你在乎他。」  
  
　　「你什麼都不知道。」Loki語氣苦澀，轉身遠離他。「只有怪物能做出這些事。我知道我是什麼；是你遮住了自己的雙眼。」  
  
　　「我曾告訴你無論你到哪裡我都會跟著。」Thor的語氣是讓他陌生的溫柔。「我永遠不會放棄你，Loki。給你自己一個去愛，去幸福的機會。」  
  
　　「他甚至不知道我會出現在那裡。」Loki控訴著反駁。  
  
　　「我不確定你是否會赴約。」Thor往前走一步，伸出一隻手。「你曾經推開我。這次請你留下來。我只希望這樣就好。」  
  
　　「你是個蠢蛋。」  
  
　　「凡人的生命短暫，弟弟。如此短暫。對我們來說只是眨一眨眼的時間。每個時刻都是珍貴的。不要因為你的驕傲讓它們從你的指間溜走。」  
  
　　Loki轉開臉。「你拒絕王位的時候也是這麼和眾神之父說的嗎？」  
  
　　「你覺得母親會不想要我們知道愛是怎麼樣的嗎？」Thor反問。  
  
　　他的反駁在他能開口前消失。他慢慢地跪到地上，將那束白色玫瑰花仔細收攏在一起。許多莖幹已經折斷。他撿起綠色緞帶綁回花束上。它們撐不過今天，但他也無法就這樣把它們丟在地上。「回去你的凡人女性和復仇者身邊。」  
  
　　「Loki。」Thor打住自己然後嘆了口氣。「你需要我的話，我會在你身邊。」  
  
　　「我不會需要你的。」  
  
　　Thor離開後的倉庫更顯孤寂。  
  
　　Loki緊緊抓著玫瑰花束，努力吞下一切。這就是他來到這世界後一直在做的。隱藏和壓抑和埋葬和否認和嘗試遺忘和嘗試不去 _感覺_ 。他任憑虛無吞噬抹去他曾經的一切，好像這樣就能抹去他的錯誤他的恥辱，像是把他的名字吞進黑暗中一樣簡單。他曾接受自己就這樣再也不知道其它事物。  
  
　　尖刺穿破手指皮膚帶來銳利的疼痛。  
  
　　「這太愚蠢瘋狂了。」他對著自己和身邊空曠的空間低語。他已經厭倦躲藏在陰影裡了。  
  
　　也許，只是也許，留下來不是什麼壞事。  
  
　　他只有一個瞬間來察覺危險─手臂上的毛髮因為空氣裡的電力聚集而豎起─然後一股閃電擊中他的胸口，世界在他週圍陷入一片黑暗。  
  
  


 


End file.
